


I ran six hundred miles to say this

by Itsolicityqueen



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 16:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6017047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsolicityqueen/pseuds/Itsolicityqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry didn't mean to say it. It was just reflex when you say bye to say love you after. It's not that he didn't mean it he did but he doesn't know if Oliver feels the same yet. So he freaked a little and instead of casually playing it off or waiting to hear Oliver's response he ran literally ran all the way back to Central City.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I ran six hundred miles to say this

"Bye love you" Barry didn't mean to say it. It was just reflex when you say bye to say love you after. It's not that he didn't mean it he did but he doesn't know if Oliver feels the same yet. So he freaked a little and instead of casually playing it off or waiting to hear Oliver's response he ran literally ran all the way back to Central City.

  
"Barry" Iris said sleepily as she opened her apartment door "are you aware it's one in the morning"

  
"No I was visiting Ollie in Starling" Barry mumbled falling onto her couch.

  
"Ok" Iris said walking to the kitchen to make some coffee "did something happen"

  
"I told him that I love him" Barry groaned burying his face into the pillow.

  
"Ok I'm tired and not understanding why this is a bad thing"

  
"I may or may not have ran away after I said it as in ran six hundred miles back to Central City" Barry winced at the look on his best friends face as she handed him a coffee mug.

  
"Why Barry" Iris sighed rubbing the bridge of her nose.

  
"Because he's Oliver and you don't know him very well but he's not very good with the whole emotions thing"

  
"He loves you Barry anyone with eyes can see that he loves you and cares about you" Iris reasoned placing a hand on Barry's shoulder.

  
"Thank you Iris"

  
"Hey what are best friends for I mean I didn't know it meant waking up at one am to talk reason into you but I'm happy to do it" Iris smiled.  
•••••  
"Barry what's wrong are you ok" Oliver questioned shaking off the tired expression awfully quickly.

  
"Nothing I just wanted to talk" Barry said making his way into Oliver's apartment.

  
"At three am" Oliver said pulling two coffee mugs out of the cabinet.  
"Well I just I kind of ran off earlier after I said the thing because i wasn't sure how you would react to the thing so I left Iris said I was being stupid so I kind of just—" Oliver cut Barry off by kissing him.

  
"I love you Barry" Oliver mumbled.

  
"Ok good I was a little worried there for a minute I wasn't even sure you heard me and I didn't want you to think I didn't mean it because I do mean it and—" Barry rambled on eventually losing eye contact with Oliver and traveling down to his shoes. Which were not as pretty or interesting as Oliver's eyes.

  
"Barry"

  
"Sorry" Barry muttered "I love you too"

  
"Good I was getting a little worried" Oliver said teasingly as he pulled away from Barry and took some leftovers out of the fridge.

  
"What are you doing"

  
"You just ran to central city probably didn't eat anything there then I'm assuming you did patrol while you were home then ran back here to starling city. If you don't eat now you're going to pass out" Oliver shrugged sticking the fried rice in the microwave.

  
"This is true love Oliver Queen you know the way to my heart day old Chinese takeout" Barry teased taking a seat on the edge of the counter. He watched Oliver standing there shirtless drinking his coffee and yeah Barry decided this was totally worth running six hundred miles for.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed if you did leave a comment or a kudos. Follow me on tumblr @bisexuallraypalmer


End file.
